


Blue Plate Special

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2018 [29]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food, M/M, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Travel, Food and Booze prompt:Stargate Atlantis, John Sheppard/Rodney McKay (+/ Teyla Emmagan +/ Ronon Dex), John insists they eat at a "greasy spoon" diner while visiting EarthIn which John takes his team to one of his favorite diners and they're all absolutely adorable with each other.





	Blue Plate Special

“Are you trying to give us all ptomaine?” Rodney pulled a napkin out of the dispenser and started wiping the spots off his silverware. He was sitting across the booth, pressed up against the wall because Ronon was sprawled out next to him.

John rolled his eyes and nudged Rodney with his foot under the table. “I used to eat here all the time. Never got sick.”

“Yes, well, some of us don’t have super human immune systems.”

“Some of us are hypochondriacs.” Ronon poked him in the shoulder.

“I am sure it will be fine,” Teyla said mildly. She was carefully studying the menu, lips moving just a little as she sounded out unfamiliar words. She pointed to one of them and looked at John.

“Guacamole. It’s a kind of spread made from vegetables.”

“And you don’t want to order it in a place like this,” Rodney interjected. “You need to go to a really good Mexican place if you want guac that’s not disgusting.”

The purple-haired teenage waitress returned with their milkshakes and sodas, and tucked the tray under her arm so she could take their orders. Everyone looked at John.

“The big guy is going to have the Cowboy Burger, medium rare, extra bacon. Grilled chicken salad for Teyla, no onions, ranch dressing.”

Rodney was nodding along. “What about me?”

“Blue plate special,” John replied with a grin. “Extra gravy. And he’s deathly allergic to citrus, so make sure there’s no contamination.”

“Noted. And for you?” the waitress asked, sounding bored and unimpressed.

“Turkey club,” Rodney said.

“Extra pickle,” Ronon added, waggling his eyebrows and making John blush.

“On toasted sourdough bread,” Teyla said.

“Gotcha.” The waitress finished writing in her pad and walked away.

They turned their attention to the milkshakes, Ronon bypassing the straw to take a big swallow out of the glass. He grunted and took another taste.

“Not bad.”

Sometimes there were smoothies available in the Mess, but never milkshakes. Which was why John had wanted Teyla and Ronon to try them.

“Okay,” Rodney said. “Now I understand why you dragged us here. This is amazing!”

“Never doubt your team leader,” John replied smugly.

“Have you tried this variety?” Teyla asked, holding her glass out to John. 

They all ended up sharing around their milkshakes, trying the different flavors, and when Teyla pressed a kiss to John’s cheek her lips were cold.

“What are we trying for dinner?” Ronon asked. 

“Rodney’s in charge of that,” John replied.

Rodney wiped off his milkshake moustache and added the dirty napkin to the steadily growing pile at his elbow. “I’ll probably regret this, but we’re doing formal dining tonight. Which means you’ll need to wear a suit, Conan.”

Ronon shrugged. “I look good in a suit.”

Rodney turned to look at him and licked his lips. “I bet you do.”

If they hadn’t been on Earth in a diner that could conceivably be visited by SGC employees, Ronon and Rodney might’ve shared a kiss. But they had to be careful so instead of a kiss Ronon’s hand dropped below the table and Rodney jerked in his seat, cheeks pinking.

When the food came they all picked off each other’s plates and even Rodney, who normally huddled protectively over his plate, let the others have a taste of his meatloaf and mashed potatoes.

“We need these back home,” Ronon said, pulling the onion ring off his burger. “What is it?”

“Onion ring,” Rodney said.

“Onion ring,” Ronon echoed. He stuffed it in his mouth.

“Why do they call it a blue plate special?” Teyla asked. “Rodney’s plate is not blue.”

John shrugged. “No idea.”

“The plates used to be blue,” Rodney said around a mouthful of food. “They were hearty but inexpensive meals for travelers.”

“Why am I not surprised you know that?” John chuckled and nudged Rodney under the table with his foot again. Rodney nudged him back and favored him with a smile.

When the waitress returned to take away their plates she asked if they wanted any dessert. Rodney looked at her like she was crazy.

“We’ll need a minute to look at the menu,” John said.

Teyla had already plucked it out of the stand and was back to sounding out words. Ronon leaned over and put his finger on the picture of the brownie sundae. 

“That one.”

“A man after my own heart,” Rodney said. 

He and Ronon held hands under the table, and Teyla reached across it for Ronon’s other hand. John slung an arm across Teyla’s shoulders and gave her a squeeze while still playing footsie with Rodney.

They shared the brownie sundae.


End file.
